


For Better or Worse

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good old 'Kurt is sick and Sebastian takes care of him' fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pre-season four, but since it takes place in the future, we can just pretend nothing's inaccurate!

Kurt had a cold. It was _just_ a cold, and he knew that, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. Colds were always miserable for Kurt, but this one was especially vicious. It had built up slowly over the past few days, just a scratchy throat and some sniffles at first, and by Friday morning, he was so congested it felt like he couldn’t breathe. His head felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer every few seconds, and his throat felt like it was on fire.

Rachel had called his boss that morning before she left for class to say that Kurt wouldn’t be coming into work that day, and she had brought him cold medicine and a bottle of orange juice. That had been a long time ago. Well, he thought it had been a long time ago. It seemed like he had been floating in and out of consciousness for hours, but there was no way to be sure. His phone had fallen off of his nightstand the last time he tried to put it down, and he just didn’t have the energy to pick it up from the floor. He had been trying to call Sebastian and let him know that they would have to reschedule their plans for that night. Sebastian hadn’t picked up, and Kurt had tried to explain the situation to his voicemail, but he wasn’t sure that he’d gotten the point across. When he had tried to send a text afterward, the letters on the touchscreen keyboard had all looked like they were jumping out of the screen, rearranging themselves, and falling back down, so Kurt gave up. Maybe the nighttime cold medicine Rachel had given him _hadn’t_ been the best idea at 7am, after all.

The sun was still shining through his bedroom window when Kurt woke up to the sound of someone entering the apartment. It couldn’t be Rachel, because she had told him she had a date that night and not to expect her home until late. Kurt really hoped her date had been canceled, or maybe that he had actually slept for a full 24 hours and it was now Saturday, because he was really not in any condition to fight off a burglar.

Kurt sat up in his bed and tried to call out Rachel’s name. Nothing came out but a quiet croak, though, and the head rush he got from sitting up was too much to handle. All he could do was collapse back onto his pillows and hope for the best. 

It was only a minute before Kurt heard the squeak of his own bedroom door being pushed open. “Rachel?” he tried again. 

“Rachel?” asked a disbelieving voice. “If you think I look like Rachel, then you’re sicker than I thought. Or I need to rethink my wardrobe.”

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. It was Sebastian, and though Kurt wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing there, at least he wasn’t an intruder. Kurt had given him a key the week before after Sebastian had thrown a fit after being left waiting outside Kurt’s door for about five minutes when Kurt was running late. 

“You do need to rethink your wardrobe,” Kurt mumbled, turning his head to look toward his doorway. “You look like you’re going to play a round of golf at an exclusive Nantucket country club.” He started coughing before he had even gotten the last word out.

“I don’t golf,” Sebastian replied, loud enough so Kurt could hear him over the coughing fit.

“Which is why,” Kurt said, trying to fit in words between coughs, “it’s stupid that you dress like a golfer.”

Sebastian snorted. “You sound terrible, you know. How long have you been sick?”

“It only got really bad today, but I’ve been sick since Monday, probably.” Kurt stopped to cough, and remembered that Sebastian had classes on Friday. “Wait, what day is it?”

“Still Friday,” Sebastian said, sounding amused. “It’s about noon.” He was still lurking in the doorway, keeping his distance. Kurt could hardly blame him.

“Why are you here?”

“Well, the voicemail you left me was somewhat alarming,” explained Sebastian. “Most of it was gibberish, but I distinctly you heard you say you were on the precipice of death, so I figured I’d stop by.”

“I feel like shit,” Kurt said.

“I can tell. You’re more coherent than you were this morning, though, so that’s good.”

“I was just trying to let you know that I can’t go out tonight,” Kurt told him. “You didn’t have to come all the way here. Don’t you have class?” He reached over to the box of tissues on his nightstand and started blowing his nose.

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s just a gen ed,” he dismissed. “Intro to Sociology. It’s boring.”

“And this is thrilling?” Kurt asked, tossing his used tissue onto the floor. His trash can had been full since earlier that morning, and he didn’t have enough energy to care about the mess.

“Sort of,” Sebastian said. “I’ve never seen you look quite so disgusting.”

“Fuck off,” Kurt grumbled. “I feel terrible. I’m just going to get you sick if you hang out too long, anyway.”

“I think it’s too late to worry about that,” Sebastian said. “You failed to mention your little virus before you let me fuck you on Tuesday night, so I’m probably screwed either way. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kurt frowned. It hadn’t even been a month since he and Sebastian had started sleeping together. They weren’t really dating, but they weren’t really _not_ dating, either. They went out together, but it was always just a preamble to the sex. Kurt liked Sebastian, most of the time. Though he still kept a mental list of the pros and cons of their relationship, he and Sebastian always had a surprisingly good time together now that Kurt’s hackles weren’t raised all the time. Sebastian was funny and smart and easy to fall into bed with and not worry too much about the consequences.

A visit with no promise of sex, though, was something Kurt wasn’t sure how to handle.

“It’s just a cold,” he told Sebastian. “I’ll live. But if you stopped by because you thought we could still…”

“Oh, gross,” Sebastian said. “Are you crazy? I may already be infected, but that doesn’t mean I want to fuck a human snot machine.”

“You’re so charming,” Kurt deadpanned. “Seriously, thanks for stopping by. It’s been a pleasure.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Relax, will you? I thought you might want some help. Rachel said you looked pretty awful and were refusing to eat.”

“You talked to Rachel?”

“I did,” Sebastian confirmed. “These are the kind of sacrifices I make for you, Kurt. You should appreciate my suffering.”

“Rachel wouldn’t even come into the room,” said Kurt. “She tossed me medicine and a bottle of orange juice and left.”

Sebastian shrugged. “She’ll get hers, though. There’s no way she didn’t pick up your germs sometime in the past week. Have you eaten?”

Kurt tried to remember. “I had dinner last night,” he said. “I think. I’m not really hungry.”

“You should have some soup or something,” Sebastian insisted. “You’re not a vegetarian, right?

“No,” replied Kurt, struck by how little they still knew about each other. 

“The deli down the street has really great chicken noodle soup,” Sebastian continued. “I can run and pick some up for you. Do you need more tissues?”

Kurt lifted up his box. It did feel a bit light. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said. “So, soup, tissues, a box of latex gloves so I can pick up this disgusting mess.” He gestured at all of the used tissues on the floor. “Do you need anything else? Oh, you should probably have some water,” he said, exiting the room.

When Sebastian returned a minute later, he was holding two bottles of water. He fully entered the room this time, placing one bottle on the nightstand and unscrewing the cap from the other before handing it to Kurt. “You need to stay hydrated,” Sebastian said as he sat down on the on the edge of the bed and pressed his palm to Kurt’s forehead to check for a fever.

“I know that,” Kurt snapped, batting Sebastian’s hand away.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Well you weren’t actually _doing_ it.”

“Well, it’s a long walk to the kitchen when you feel like you have the plague,” argued Kurt.

“Which is why I brought you two bottles. You should take a hot shower, too, when you’re not feeling too lightheaded. Wait until I get back though, okay?”

Kurt snorted. “You’re a pervert.”

“I am,” Sebastian agreed. “But I mostly just want to be here in case you lose consciousness and hit your head while you’re in there. _Someone_ has to be around to call 911.” 

“My hero,” Kurt said, barely getting the words out before another coughing fit overtook him. Sebastian just looked on, amused, until Kurt finished.

“Should I get cough drops as well, then?”

Kurt grimaces. “Um, if you don’t mind? I ran out yesterday.”

“Okay.” Sebastian reached out and ruffled Kurt’s hair, a mischievous look in his eyes as he yanked his hand back before Kurt could smack him. “It looked awful already, sweetheart,” he said with a grin as he stood up. On his way to the bedroom door, he called over his shoulder, “Drink your water, okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Kurt started coughing again before he could come up with a witty response, and he heard Sebastian exiting the front door a few minutes later. Kurt took a sip of his water and placed the bottle on his nightstand. As he settled back against his pillows, he reluctantly added one more bullet point to the ‘pro’ column of his mental list about Sebastian. 


End file.
